When All Hope is Lost
by Nanase Haruka
Summary: AU - Due to an accident, Daisuke has been imprisoned in the hospital. A new light is shining, despite his name. DaiDark (Hints of SatoDai)
1. All Hope is Lost

Chapitre Un: All Hope is Lost  
By: Black RoseL Me

* * *

"_When all hope is lost,  
__And you find yourself ensnared in darkness  
__Look for the distant North Star  
__Even if it disappears behind clouds  
__If you've managed to make it,  
__Obscurity shall become a new light.  
__And your heart will guide the rest of the way."

* * *

_Black Rose: Well, this is my first DN Angel ficcie, so please be kind. The characters may be slightly out of character, because I've only recently started reading DN Angel manga. 

**WARNING:** This story contains shounen-ai, which means there's boy/boy love in here! If you don't like it, hit that "Back" button on your browser.

Disclaimer: Yukiru Sugisaki… Not my name.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning, with birds chirping, contently, and the sun shining in all its glory. A light breeze carried the fallen cherry blossom flowers. There were two young girls of approximately the same age, who looked identical, apart from the different hair duration, and sorts. One of the females still happened to be drowsy, not exactly used to waking up so early. She had a darker shade of hair, which was also greater in length. The other was wide awake, and running ahead, seemingly the type to be quite active. 

"Hurry up, Risa! Do you _want_ to be late?" Risa looked up at her sister, Riku Harada, and sighed. A pout formed on her face, despite the fact that she was sleepy.

"But, Rikuuu… I'm tired…" A yawn escaped from her mouth, proving her short statement. Riku placed her hands on her hips, with an angry expression on her face.

"This is Daisuke, we're talking about! Have you forgotten that he's stuck in the hospital?" Riku snapped, eyebrows furrowing together. Risa seemed mildly shocked. "I can't believe you overlooked Daisuke's current condition!"

"Gomen…" Risa bowed her head, slightly guilty. "I guess we'd better speed up the pace, ne?"

Riku gave her sister a quick roll of her eyes and continued to jog beside the younger twin.

* * *

In the hospital room of 208, which was a private room, was a white bed, with the white sheets crumpled up in a small section of it. However the occupant wasn't there. This was the sight that greeted Riku and Risa Harada. 

"Kami-sama! Where are you Daisu--" Risa nearly shrieked, if not for the fact that her voice died out, as she saw a ruby-haired boy staring out the window. "--ke?"

The boy twitched, acknowledging the other presences behind him. His blank scarlet eyes observed everything outside, not missing a single detail.

"… Harada-san?" The soft voice emitted from no other than the 14-year-old male standing in front of the twins. Those vacant orbs soon came to meet with Riku and Risa's own pair. The younger of the three shivered vaguely.

"Should you be up, Daisuke?" Riku questioned, looking like an older sister caring for her sick brother. Daisuke didn't reply. Riku had enough, so she marched over to him, and carefully pushed him onto the bed. A small 'creaking' noise was heard. "You need your rest, Daisuke."

"I agree." Risa finally spoke up, after being quiet for so long. "Please."

* * *

It had been a while later that Daisuke's best friend, Satoshi Hiwatari had arrived at the tramatized teen's room, and the twins had left. Hearing the silent atmosphere, the blue haired boy frowned. Before the incident that had taken place 2 years ago, Daisuke was a fairly talkitave, and clumsy adolescence. Those scarlet eyes, that Satoshi loved, gazed upon him, as he entered the room. 

"Satoshi-kun…"

"Will you ever let go, Daisuke?" Satoshi started. Daisuke's expression changed from emotionless to shock. "You know I hate it when you're sad."

"Satoshi-kun…"

The latter's best friend placed down the yellow roses on Daisuke's table which was empty of all the 'Get Well' cards from years before. And Satoshi left for the red head to ponder on what he had said.

* * *

"Daarrrkk! Get out of bed, this instant!" A woman flung off the blankets covering up a 17-year-old body. 

"But—" The teen, also known as Dark Mousy, began, but was interrupted by his mother. A stern glare from her, and the words stopped flowing from his mouth.

"No 'but's! I won't accept that! This is an extremely important day! I haven't visited my friend's son in 2 years!" The dark haired female shouted. Dark sheltered his sensitive ears from his mother's loud yelling, while closing his wine coloured eyes.

"Which friend?" Dark inputed, after his mom had finally finished.

"Emiko, of course!"

"Where is she?" But his mother never answered the question, instead she commenced on a whole different topic about how cute Emiko Niwa's son was.

"Don't worry about anything, Dark! You'll absolutely **_love_** little Dai-chan!" Unfortunately for Dark, he was dragged into going to wherever his mother was headed.

* * *

Dark looked surprised as he saw that the car halted at the hospital's front door. There were many people heading in and out of the white building, with blank walls inside to match. 

Confused, Dark questioned, "Hey, okaa-san, why are we at the hospital?"

"I am quite aware of the fact that we stopped at the hospital." His mother's tone of voice was serious, but considering the reality that Dark's mom was never severe, it was odd. "Com'on, Dark! Don't be shy! I told you before, Dai-chan is adorable!"

And Dark felt himself being crudely shoved inside the elevator.

* * *

'_Bing!'_ The elevator chimed as soon as they reached the second floor. Both dark haired figures happened to walk pass a blue haired boy, who glared at Dark in specific.

* * *

"Heellooo, Dai-chan!" A female with purple, near to black, hair broke the silence, as Dark and Daisuke continued to drown in each other's eyes. "How are you?" 

'_He has such weird eyes… They're…'_ Dark trailed off, not really knowing what to think. The ruby haired boy was completely muted. He hadn't even reacted to his mother's disruptive entrance, just simply staring into those wine eyes.

"Fine." The reply was short and straightforward.

"Well, that's good! This is Dark, my son, and Dark, this is Daisuke! Oh, I have to go get something to eat, so you two can talk a bit!" With that said, she skipped out of the room.

Daisuke sighed. Dark wasn't used to being in a room that was so calm, since his mother was always jumping off the walls.

"As you probably know, I'm Dark Mousey." Dark gave a polite bow, strands of hair falling over his face. The response that he got from the hospitalized boy wasn't what he expected.

"Unlike you, I'm smart enough to know that much." Daisuke retorted. The purple haired male that stood in front of the white bed was startled.

"Unlike you, I know how to be polite!" Dark said, raising his voice a tone. Daisuke's gaze was downcast, and his eyes appeared to be forlorn.

"Gomen nasai, it's just that… I'm not used to having so many people visit me in one day…" A soft sob was heard from the boy, remembering what Satoshi had said to him earlier.

"So, why are you in the hospital, anyways?"

Daisuke's frame immediately froze, and tensed up. "I… I-I…" No one had ever asked that question. It was painful digging up old memories.

_(Flashback)_

"_No! Stop it, Kosuke!"  
_

"_Heh, like I could care for a whore like you."_

"'_Kaa-san! P-please, 'kaa-san…"_

_(End of flashback)_

All his past memories seemed to be jumbled up and not functioning in a correct order, but it was enough for Daisuke to start crying hysterically.

"Why did you make this little angel spill tears?" A voice came from behind Dark, coldly saying what was on mind. Dark spun around, coming face-to-face with the same sky blue haired boy that had glared at him after his elevator ride.

Even though Dark didn't mean it, he still felt guilty. His distressed eyes watched on as Satoshi gently soothed the crimson red head.

"I'm sorry." The violet-eyed male apologized. "But I still don't know why he's bawling."

Satoshi was quiet, inspecting Daisuke's sleeping form in his arms. Looking back at Daisuke, Satoshi stated, firmly, "It's not my right or place to talk to you about it. If you want to know, you'll have to ask Daisuke. I advise you to steer away from that question."

Dark knew that Satoshi hated him with every fibre in his body. The way he glared, and spoke said it all.

* * *

Satoshi had suddenly left, half-heartedly cursing. Dark was left alone with the slumbering angel, Daisuke. 

"I'm sorry for whatever happened, Daisuke." And Dark hadn't even realized that he had used Daisuke's first name.

* * *

Black Rose: So, how was that? Good or bad? I'd like to know, and I'm sure you'd like to tell me. So please review! Reviews make me happy, so I'll get a new chapter posted! 


	2. Nightmares

Chapitre Deux: Nightmares  
By: Black RoseL Me

* * *

"_When all hope is lost,  
__And you find yourself ensnared in darkness  
__Look for the distant North Star  
__Even if it disappears behind clouds  
__If you've managed to make it,  
__Obscurity shall become a new light.  
__And your heart will guide the rest of the way."_

* * *

Black Rose: If you've read the first chapter, or you've made an impulsive decision to skip to the second (I don't know why though), this chapter should be pretty straightforward.

**WARNING:** This story contains shounen-ai, which means there's boy/boy love in here! If you don't like it, hit that "Back" button on your browser.

Disclaimer: Yukiru Sugisaki… Not my name.

* * *

Daisuke's lithe body twisted and turned as he tangled himself up with the blankets. His arms shot up as if trying to protect his body from an invisible force. Shouting and sweat dripping down his face, Daisuke snapped his eyes open. Sitting up, with fatigue, Daisuke glanced at the enormous, red, digital numbers on the clock that sat beside the flowers that Satoshi had brought.

A nurse, who happened to walk by, rushed in, hearing the occupant of the room yell out.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked frantically. Those vacant eyes gradually lifted to her eye level. Holding back a shiver, she forced a smile.

"Just a dream." Daisuke whispered, flatly. His thoughts drifted off about how he could've saved his mother, and asking himself why he was such a coward. The red head was brought back to reality, as the brown haired nurse shook his frail form.

"Stop beating yourself up, please." The nurse practically begged included were the pleading eyes that had no effect on Daisuke.

A crystalline tear fell down his pale cheek, as he hadn't seen thesun in two years. As one drop fell, more followed.

"Why did 'kaa-san have to go?" Daisuke mumbled, burying his face into his hands. Sympathetic eyes could do nothing more than watch the scene unfold before her.

* * *

Dark stood outside the open door with his mother, staring blankly at Daisuke's sobbing form. The wine-eyed male had been standing there for a few minutes, and had heard that last sentence from Daisuke.

Dark's mischievous eyes grew soft, realizing that the ruby-eyed teen had probably lost his mother. After all, Dark hadn't seen his mother's best friend, Emiko Niwa in a long time, which led to him pondering what happened to her. Niwa wasn't a very common last name, hence Dark made connections that Daisuke was obviously Emiko's son.

"Ma, what happened to your friend?" The dark haired female's smile instantly flipped upside down. Dark bit his lip, regretting ever asking.

Suddenly her shoes became _very_ interesting. "She died two years ago." It wasn't the answer Dark wanted to hear, but he accepted it for now.

* * *

Peeking from around the corner of the hallway was none other than Satoshi Hiwatari. Calculating sapphires closely observed the young man that was presently speaking.

"I wonder… What are you doing here, Dark Mousy?" Satoshi asked to no one in particular.

* * *

The nurse sitting on the bed next to a slumbering Daisuke abruptly noticed someone else's presence. Daisuke was curled up in a venerable position, with his crimson hair softly pooling around his pale face.

With a sweet smile, she questioned, "Oh, are you here to visit Daisuke? If you are, I'm sorry, but I don't think he should be disturbed right now."

"Arigato." And in the silence of Daisuke's gentle breathing, the three left.

* * *

The sunrays crept through the closed curtains the next morning. Silently, a male marched into the room, but going no further than the door frame.

Slowly coming to, Daisuke blinked his eyes open. Shifting to a more comfortable posture, he at once atoned his decision. Frozen to the spot, as if being tied down by binding ropes, and with wide eyes, he stuttered, "O-otou-san?"

As soon as the murmur had left his mouth, a smirk spread across the middle-aged man's face. The latter had deep purple hair and matching eyes, suspiciously appearing a lot like Dark.

"Why, it's been a while, hasn't it, Daisuke?"

* * *

"Hey, ma, I'm going to go see Niwa-kun, okay?" Dark called out, already halfway out the front entrance. His mother started fussing about how casual his clothes were, and towed the seventeen year old back into the house.

* * *

It was about ten minutes later, that Dark was able to get away from his mother's pernickety grasp. Racing down the street, Dark finally arrived at the hospital's entrance. Panting, he ran into the closing elevator. Just about to push the number '2' button, another hand cut him off, by pushing it for him.

"You, again. What are you doing here?" An emotionless tone came from the blue haired boy standing beside Dark.

"Ah… That's none of your bees-wax." Dark injected, sticking out his tongue. Satoshi shrugged, carelessly, not really wanting to know.

* * *

Dark finally came across the occupied room of 208. Just about to enter the room, he suddenly heard someone speaking.

"Why, it's been a while, hasn't it, Daisuke?" Standing there was a middle-aged man, who appeared to look like Dark, with the exception of hairstyle and eye colour. The latter had a smirk set up on his face, staring at Daisuke the whole time.

Dark opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it, after he heard Daisuke's mellifluous voice.

"What are you doing here?" The red haired teen asked, trying to shield wary emotions from showing in his voice. If Daisuke was scared, his façade didn't illustrate what he was feeling, nor did his sentence falter.

"I think it's about time," The dark haired man began, "That you came back home. With me."

There was such a tense silence, that you could cut through it with a plastic spoon. No one spoke, and no one dared to move.

"No." Daisuke's declaration was firm, clear, louder, and held no room for argument, far from his usual tone.

Chuckling, the male restated, "But you see, little one, you don't have a say in this matter."

"Have you forgotten? The judge clearly asserted that all ties associated to you are hereby disconnected." Daisuke retorted. "Besides, I won't go home with the likes of you. You're a cold-blooded murderer."

* * *

Black Rose: Chapter 2 is officially finished! YAY! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Happy, happy, happy!  
**Chrnoskitty: **Yosh! My first reviewer! Want some cookies? –offers plate- Arigato!  
**xShatteredSoulx: **Thank you!  
**Lady Samurai:** I'm so honoured! Thank for your time to review!  
**Tails-Darks lover:** I'm flattered!  
**Frozenmagicfire:** Konnichiwa, Jesse-chan! Thank you for reviewing!  
**I'mAGirlxD: **Arigato!  
**Manami Nakaoki:** Compliments! Yay! Thank you! I'm sure you must be a pretty good writer yourself!  
**Sapphirexkat:** Thanks!  
**Bruja-Boricua: **Whee! I a-b-s-o-l-u-t-e-l-y adore kawaii Dai-chan! Thank you!  
**DoveofLight:** I'm glad you like my story! Oh, and better luck next time with the review page!  
**XCrimsonAngelX: **-waves- Hiya, Crimson-chan! Thank you!  
**Firehedgehog:** Thank you!  
Black Rose: You guys are the best! Love you all! I'll try updating sooner! Until next chapter! 


	3. Feelings

Chapitre Trois: Feelings  
By: Black RoseL Me

* * *

Black Rose: Black Rose: Hay, guys! I'm back for another chapter! This is the chapter where things start to get moving along! Yay! Plus, my readers, you're my inspiration! Thanks a bunch (wow, too many exclamations!)! And here's the next chapter! 

**WARNING:** This is a shounen-ai story, which means boy x boy love. If you don't like it, I'd suggest you hit the 'Back' button on your browser.

Disclaimer: Yukiru Sugisaki… Not my name.

* * *

"Have you forgotten? The judge clearly asserted that all ties associated to you are hereby disconnected." Daisuke retorted. "Besides, I'm not going home with the likes of you. You're a cold-blooded murderer." 

This sentence made Dark nearly gasp. Catching himself quickly, he realizes that Daisuke is slowly tearing up.

"Y-you k-killed 'kaa-san…" Fear built up tremendously in Daisuke, as his father walked towards him. "W-wha--"

Lifting up Daisuke's chin up with his right hand, he had a remote smirk on his face. As he spoke, there was absolutely no shame in his voice. "No, correction… I _raped_ her, and _then_ killed her."

The ruby haired boy shivered as if being soaked with freezing water. Kosuke leaned in to whisper in the latter's ear.

"And I could do the exact same to you." That calculating smile was still stuck on his face, his eyes never leaving Daisuke's terrified ones. "If I were you, I'd consider my deal."

* * *

Dark had long left, feeling a little more than queasy to the stomach. Leaning against an empty bathroom stall, the wine coloured eyes closed, and only the sound of heavy breathing was heard. Feeling a bit better, the dark haired male went back to Daisuke's room. Dark was still wondering why Daisuke's father had executed his own wife.

* * *

When Dark re-arrived, Kosuke was gone, and saw that the youngest Niwa was sobbing into his white pillow. 

"'Kaa-san… Gomen…" His sorrow-filled cries were slightly muffled by the cushion that his head was buried into.

"Niwa-kun?"

Surprised at the sudden intrusion, Daisuke hastily wiped away the tear tracks on his fair skin.

"Ah, you always see me crying…" Daisuke admitted, sheepishly, even though his face didn't say very much. Dark was hesitant at first, but saw that Daisuke needed some comfort after that father-to-son conversation. If it had stunned Dark as much as it had, the infantile boy probably had it a great deal more. Without actually inquiring, Dark simply went by instinct, and embraced the teen, prepared for the worst. Luckily, Daisuke _did_ put up a small struggle, but after being cooped up in the hospital for so long, his strength had depleted.

Suddenly experiencing such a warm and protected feeling in his heart, Daisuke shut his bright red eyes, and fell into a peaceful slumber, even if it was only for a few minutes.

"I'm surprised." Dark jumped, but carefully, not to alert the sleeping child in his lap. "Daisuke fell asleep rather prompt. It's not so easy for him to trust anyone anymore."

Dark didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"I expect you to watch over him at all times. Break his heart more than it already is, I swear I'll hunt you down." Satoshi threatened, instantaneously regretting what he had just said. Dark was bound to discover his emotions towards the red head, now.

"Y-you…" Yup, Satoshi knew it. A faint flush of pink upsurged onto his cheeks. No spoken words were needed. Dark gives the sapphire-eyed adolescence a sincere smile.

"Don't worry; I'll do my best to keep Niwa-kun cheerful."

* * *

"_Where am I?" The darkness floating around him wasn't exactly helpful, either. Abruptly, Daisuke started to remember unwanted memories. One after another, reminiscences resurfaced, and clear crystals plummeted onto the endless void below him, even if his body did not follow._

"'_Kaa-san!" His mother's sweet smile faded into the obscurity that was Daisuke's mind. "'Kaa-san! 'KAA-SAN!"_

_The Niwa's pleads grew more desperate as the dream continued._

* * *

A subtle whimper escaped from Daisuke's pouting lips. Dark and Satoshi, who had been talking together like they were somewhat friends now, sprung in shock. Deep intakes of breath came from the lithe frame, while sweat poured down his face. 

Resignedly, exposing those forlorn rubies, Daisuke weakly grabbed onto the hem of Dark's shirt.

"D-dark?"

Lifting up the younger boy into a hug, Dark spoke into his ear, "I'm here."

A sad smile formed across Satoshi's usually indifferent façade.

'_I will always love you, Daisuke. But, now I know, that you'll never love me back.' _Glancing at Dark, envy grew within him. _'You lucky bastard.'_

With those last thoughts on his mind, Satoshi headed out the door, leaving the two behind.

* * *

Black Rose: So how was that chappie? Like it? Dislike it? Tell me in your review! Oh, and please check out this C2, Shounen ai, if you like this story. My tomodachi, Jesse-chan, runs it! Please take a look! Thank you for all the delicious reviews:P 

**Firehedgehog:** Merci beaucoup!  
**Lady Samurai:** Hai, Kosuke did kill Emiko… Oh, that reminds me, I gotta go read the rest of your stories!  
**frozenmagicfire:** Konnichiwa, Jesse-chan! –sweatdrops- What writer's block?  
**purple-lantern: **Hontou ni? Gawd, I never knew that. I'll change it soon!  
**I'mAGirlxD:** Arigato!  
**Kute Anime Kitty:** Thanks!  
**kittenoftime:** Why, thank you! About Krad, I'm not too sure where to stick him in… Perhaps near the end? I dunno, give me some suggestions!  
**xShatteredSoulx:** Your first question, I can't exactly answer that, but you'll find out eventually? Moving on, hai, hai, Emiko was indefinitely murdered by Dai-chan's father. You probably already found out, if you read this chapter.  
Black Rose: Arigato gozaimasu, minna-san!


	4. Questions

Chapitre Quartre: Questions  
By: Black RoseL Me

* * *

"_When all hope is lost,  
And you find yourself ensnared in darkness  
Look for the distant North Star  
Even if it disappears behind clouds  
If you've managed to make it,  
Obscurity shall become a new light.  
And your heart will guide the rest of the way."_

* * *

Black Rose: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Here's the new chapter! 

**WARNING:** This is a shounen-ai story, which means boy x boy love! If you don't like it, I suggest you hit that "Back" button on your browser.

Disclaimer: Yukiru Sugisaki… Not my name.

* * *

'_My heart aches for something I cannot have.'_ It was as simple and clean as that.

* * *

Dark grew sympathy towards the blue haired adolescence, as he saw Satoshi walk out that door. He had been talking with Satoshi only mere moments ago, and somehow Dark had dug up his most heavily guarded secret. Satoshi loved Daisuke. Unfortunately, Daisuke would only think of Satoshi as his best friend since… however long they had known each other. 

It must hurt to see the one you treasured most and kept closest to your heart in someone else's arms. This scenario had never happened to Dark, and he hoped it wouldn't. Was he being selfish? He wasn't sure himself.

Daisuke. His eyes and hair was as warm as a bonfire, but his soul as frozen as if a glacier. Dark wished that he would eventually be able to get the abused teen to open up. He looked at the sleeping boy in his arms. What was the relationship between himself and Daisuke? Was it deep friendship, despite the fact that they had only known each other only a few days or perhaps something more? Dark wanted an answer he just couldn't find it.

* * *

When Daisuke came around, Dark had already left and it was well into the afternoon. He sat up, sighing profoundly, and raked his fingers through his hair. He knew he would have to face his father once again, even though the judge had clearly dictated that Kosuke Niwa was guilty. Daisuke was to be placed into the special ward in the hospital, ironically. The crimson haired fourteen-year-old had been traumatized for life from witnessing the death of his mother right in front of him. Not that anyone knew that, though. If he told anyone, everyone would pity him more. He didn't want their pity. It could go to hell, for all he cares. 

He used to be jovial. His father would twirl him around like any other parent would. Everything changed one day. Tears threatened to fall, and Daisuke held them back with all his might.

He concentrated on all the good times he had with his mom, and dad. His grandpa was there too. He remembered the day that he had met Satoshi. While it had been so many years back, Daisuke still recalled as if it were only yesterday.

_A five-year-old toddler sat in the sandbox playing isolated. He didn't want any attention, yet his azure hair had already attracted many. He had snuck out of the house just to play a little bit. Under normal circumstances, he, Satoshi Hiwatari _(1)_, wasn't allowed outside of the house. He wanted to be like all the other little kids playing with their friends and having a great time._

_Being secluded from the outer world, Satoshi didn't have any friends._

"_Hello, mister. Why are you all alone?"_

_Surprised, Satoshi shot his head up, only to see a bunch of redness. "Leave me alone."_

_The red haired child ignored whatever Satoshi had just said, and proceeded to sit down in the sandbox._

"_I said, lea--" The other boy interrupted before Satoshi could input his thought._

"_I heard what you said the first time." There was a pregnant pause. "My name's Daisuke. What's yours?"_

"_Satoshi."_

Those were happy times. If his father could take everything away from him, there was always one thing that he couldn't. His memories.

* * *

His heart was pounding, and tears were threatening to fall. No matter how hard he tried, a single lone one trickled down. His light blue locks shadowed the upper part of his face, as he continued to walk. Not looking where he was going, he bumped into another person. Being as unlucky as he already was, the latter gracefully fell upon his backside. 

A low growl came from the person he had collided with. The individual had glowing blonde strands of hair, and golden eyes to match. The male looked no older than Dark himself. All in all, it was like meeting an angel in heaven… In Satoshi's opinion, of course. After having his heart torn out, his core felt as if someone cautiously pieced it back together. The increasing pulse told Satoshi a warning.

'_He hasn't even said a sentence, but I'm already falling for him.'_ Satoshi wondered if this was a side effect from loving Daisuke, beforehand.

"Be careful next time." With nothing more than four words, the golden haired teen brushed past, leaving the sapphire-eyed boy in surprise.

* * *

Kosuke smirked, maliciously. This project had been a complete success. Now all he needed to do was put it into action.

* * *

Black Rose: And chapter 4 is complete! Please review and make this little girl a happy one! Thank you for all the nice reviews! 

(1) I am aware that Satoshi is a Hikari, but in this story he's still a Hiwatari.


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE  
**

To all my lovely readers,

First of all, I'm truly sorry that I haven't gotten around to updating any of my multi-chapters stories. University has sapped my creative juices and my free time as well. Chances are that won't change this year either, since I'm entering my fourth year and things are going to be hectic.

This notice is also an announcement. I'm leaving . I'm not sure how many of you are aware of the group "Critics United," but they've been harassing and bullying authors around the site through reviews. They've left plenty of hurtful comments and I would hate to be on the receiving end of any of them, even though I've been spared so far. I've been a part of this community for 10 years and nothing like this has ever happened during my time here. For more information about this issue, check out wtffanfiction . tumblr post/24378135516/important-mass-deletion-of-stories-on-fanfiction-net (just take out the spaces).

Despite all this chaos, if you would still like to follow me, I have recently become a member of Tumblr (kuropuu . tumblr . com) and I will be posting my fanfics there from now on. You can also find me at LiveJournal (hatsuhikari . livejournal . com), and hopefully sooner or later, Archive Of Our Own.

Goodbye and thank you so much for your support over the years.

~ -puu26


End file.
